customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 14
(Pooh's house is not the only one that's being flooded by the rain. The entire forest is getting flooded, as well as Sebastian Cabot turns to the next page and warns more at what just happened during the strange weather) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) As a matter of fact, it was raining all over the Hundred Acre Wood. There was a thunderstorm on page 71 and on page 73, there was a bit of a cloud burst. It rained and it rained and it rained. * (As the rain comes pouring down once more, a song arrives) * Chorus: The rain, rain, rain came down, down, down in rushing, riving rivets. Until the river cracked right out its dam and prepped right into Piglet's. Poor Piglet! He was frightened with quite a rightful fright! And so in desperation, a message he did write! * (As the flood goes right into Piglet's house, the little pink piglet is frightened and then he jumps out of his bed and onto his chair as he goes to his counter to write a message for help) * Piglet: (writing an S.O.S. letter) "Help! P-P-Piglet!" * (After Piglet finishes writing the letter, he rolls it up, puts it in a bottle and throws it out his window and hopefully that someone will come for his rescue before he drowns like a rat or most reluctantly, floats away and gets lost at storm) * Chorus: He placed it in a bottle and he floated out of sight! Well, the rain, rain, rain came down, down, down and Piglet started bailing! * (Piglet uses his spoon to pick some of the water out but as he keeps on trying, he starts to float out of his house while he's on his chair) * Chorus: He was unaware, on top his chair, while bailing he was sailing! And the rain, rain, rain came down, down, down goes up into his upper! And Pooh, as well, was caught and thrown into a cage. * Pooh: (Singing along) I must rescue my supper! * Chorus: Ten marmalade pots he rescued enough to see him through while he sopped up his supper, the river sopped up Pooh! And the water twirled and tossed him in a marmalade pot canoe! And the rain, rain, rain came down, down, down and the rain, rain, rain came down, down, down! * (Then Pooh gets his head stuck in one of the jars and the little bear falls into the river and floats away just like what just happened to Piglet as the book turns to the next page after the song has ended) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) Well, the Hundred Acre Wood got floodier and floodier. But the water couldn't come up to Christopher Robin's house where that's where everyone was gathering. It was a time for great emotions. But in the midst of all the emotions, Eeyore stubbornly stuck to his task of house-hunting for Eeyore. * (As Eeyore searches once more, he sees a house floating about, but it begins to sink) * Eeyore: There's one! Cozy cottage! Nice location! Bit damp for Owl, though! * (On the land where Christopher's house is, Roo has found a bottle which has Piglet's S.O.S. message in it) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) Meanwhile, Roo made a reluctant discovery! * Roo: Look! I've rescued a bottle! And this has something in that, as well! * (Roo hands the bottle to Christopher and then the brown-haired boy sees the message in it where he takes it out to read it) * Christopher: It's a message and it says, "help! P-P-Piglet!" Owl, you fly over to Piglet's house and warn him that we'll make a rescue. * Owl: A rescue! Oh, yes, yes! Of course, of course!